


Paranoia

by scarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Summary: you find natasha in her room with a gun pointed at your head. worried and shocked you confront her and find out whats going on.





	Paranoia

“All right I’m beat, I don’t wanna move again for the rest of the day.” You say, laying down on the mats that cover the floor of one of the compounds gyms. You heard Peter chuckling behind you and looked over at him sitting down on one of the benches near the treadmills. “You giving up on me already?” He asked, a big smile on his face. “I’ve been up since 6 doing cardio until your well rested ass came in at 9 to start training. So yeah, I’m giving up on you ‘already’ spider-boy.” You said using the air quotes to emphasize your point. “I’m gonna go take a shower before lunch. You coming upstairs too?” You asked standing up and walking towards the benches where you left your water bottle. “No, I’m gonna train a little more. I’ll see you at lunch.” Taking a big swig from your bottle you gave him a thumbs up with your other hand and started making your way towards the hall. 

With each step you took your legs started to feel more like jelly and you decided to take a shower in Natasha’s room since your room was all the way on the other side of the compound. Scrolling through Facebook on your phone you opened the door to Nat’s room and dropped your phone. “Jezus! **please tell me that’s not aimed at me**.” You yelled. In front of you stood Natasha, in her battle outfit with a gun pointed directly at your head.

Upon seeing it was you she immediately lowered her gun. “I’m so sorry Y/N, I didn’t know it was you.” “Well who did you think it was?” A little shaken up at suddenly being held at gunpoint. “No one, don’t worry about it.” She said putting the gun away under her pillow. You frowned, “you keep a gun under your pillow?” “Old habit. What are you doing in my room?” She said finally stopping in front of you. “I wanted to take a shower here since my room is so far away, why do you keep a gun under your pillow?” She rolled her eyes and turned her back to you, fidgeting with something on top of her dresser.

“Let it go, okay ?” “No, I won’t. Sleeping with a gun under your pillow is dangerous. Why are you doing that?” She took the thing she was fidgeting with, which you know saw was a some sort of letter, and put it in her drawer. Natasha wasn’t one to keep stuff like letters, which made you wonder what it was about. “Well trust me,” She said.

“I’m not _sleeping_ with a gun under my pillow.” You were taken aback. Natasha was never someone who got worried, let alone scared. And she’s at the compound, quite possibly the safest place around, with the whole Avengers team a couple rooms away. “Nat, what’s going on with you? What happened?”She turned around and you saw her hands start the tremble. She sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed.

“They found me.” “What? Who?”

“The people that trained me in the red room. They aren’t too happy about me working for SHIELD now.” She said looking at the floor. Then it clicked. That’s what the letter is about. You knew Natasha had a hard time dealing with her past and you knew that the only people that might actually scare her are those from her past.

“Nat… How do you know they found you?” She stood up and started walking over to the dresser again, opening the drawer and taking out the letter, handing it to you.She sat back down on the bed and you opened the letter and started reading it.

_Natasha,_

_When we raised you in our red room we trained you to have a set of skills beyond any soldier in the world._

_To see you use these skills against us brings us great displeasure._

_We hope you haven’t forgotten what we do with our opponents, the same way you’ve forgotten our values._

“What we do to our opponents? What does that mean?” You asked

“It means they’ll take me back to the red room and try to brainwash me so I’ll work for them again. And if that won’t work..”

“Then what?” You asked, getting more worried by the minute.

“They kill me”

You sat down next to her and took her hand in yours. “Nat, you know the team will protect you. None of us are gonna let anything happen to you.” “If they want something to happen to me, no one is gonna stop them.”

You let go of her hand and took her face in your hands instead, forcing her to look at you. “I’ll stop them. I won’t let anything happen to you, I’ll take out whoever I need to keep you safe.” Natasha looked at your lips and then back at your eyes. You mimicked her motion and both of you slowly started to lean in. You paused a few inches from her lips. “Are you sure about this?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. She answered your question by closing the distance.

The kiss was filled with mixed emotions. It was a kiss filled with built up feelings you had wanted to express for a long time. It was filled with love and protection. It was a confirmation of you telling her you’d keep her safe. It was her saying thank you. When you finally pulled back to take a breath you couldn’t help but think how normal it felt, how right. You looked at Natasha, who still had her eyes closed. When she opened them her small and vulnerable voice said “Thank you Y/N.” You hugged her.

“There is no need to thank me, but we have to tell the team so that we’re all on high alert and we can do something about this.” She took a deep breath and pulled back, taking one of your hands. “I know, I’ll tell them tonight.”

After you guys told the team together everyone agreed Natasha is not to be left alone until we could trace the letter to the source and take them down. You volunteered to stay with her at night and Nat give you a small, grateful smile.

Now you guys were in bed, Natasha finally getting some sleep and the gun she kept under her pillow safely put away in her nightstand. You looked at her sleeping form and quietly swore that you’d take those bastards out yourself to keep her safe.


End file.
